


Dirty Talk.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas drabble with Bard and Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk.

Thranduil lay on their bed, eyes narrowed as he said, “I just don’t know Bard. What are we going to get the children for Christmas?” Bard’s response was mumbled. Thranduil shifted, “I mean it Bard, you should see the list that they gave me!” Again Bard just murmured at him.

“Sigrid wants a horse, Bain said a dirt bike and Tilda, well at least she’s easy. Don’t even get me started on Legolas.” Thranduil snorted. "He wants a car!” 

“Mmm Hmm…” replied Bard.

“I know we can afford it but really! That boy will be the death of me!” Thranduil whined. “I mean, could he be just a little more outrageous!” He fumed. The bed sheets shifted and Bard emerged from under them to cage Thranduil in his outstretched arms, glaring down at his lover.

“THRANDUIL!” Bard growled. “Could you please not talk about the children when I’m trying to give you a blowie?” He demanded, exasperated with him. Thranduil frowned for a moment then smiled, cupping Bard’s face in his hand. 

Thranduil raised his head and kissed Bard’s redden lips “Sorry love, your right of course.” 

Bard arched an eyebrow and kissed Thranduil back, deeply. Bard then kissed his way back down Thranduil’s lithe body, licking and biting gently till he reached his previous position. Thranduil moaned softly as Bard’s warm wet mouth engulfed his cock. Thranduil’s fingers combed thru Bard’s wavy dark hair, rubbing the soft stands between his fingers.

Thranduil sighed, “You really need to get your haircut Bard, it's almost as long as mine!” 

“THRANDUIL!!”


End file.
